New Life
by BoltandMaybelle4ever
Summary: This is a crossover between Bolt and Alpha and Omega. The crossover option wont work, so its on here for now. Bolt and Humphrey meet as pups. Things get rough, but they help each other through all.
1. Chapter 1

"Humphrey come here" Daniel says

"Ok dad" Humphrey

"Listen to your brothers ok" Daniel says

"Yes dad" Humphrey says

Humphrey goes and plays with his brothers, Humphrey got pushed around a bit some times he got hit hard.

A few hours later

2 mysterious wolves came in and attacked

Humphrey was watching his mom get killed he was in shock so

He took of running in to a open field towerd another forest

He ran as fast as he could

A few minutes later he got to the forest

In was almost dark by then

Humphrey went up to a tree and layed down shivering and went to sleep

NEXT DAY

Humphrey got up and kept walking in to the woods

He tried to avoid other animals

Witch he did manage to do.

After a day of walking Humphrey was walking and tripped over a vine and landed wrong and broke his front leg

Humphrey layed there whining and shivering, it was a colder night than normal

Humphrey could not get up so he just feel asleep

Bolt was having a great puppy hood. He had his mother, Jessica, his father, Brian, who loved him with all their hearts, a wonderful owner, Jamie, and all the toys he wanted!

One day Jamie and his parents decided to go camping in Canada. And of course, they brought Brian, Jessica, and Bolt. They left one morning and went on a plane. They made it to a small town called Jasper City. They rented a camper and went to the Jasper Park and got unpacked and got camp set up.

"Now Boltie, dont wander off. There could be dangerous creatures in these woods." his mother, Jessica, told.

"Yes Mom." Bolt said.

But of course, Bolt was young, curious, and impulsive. So whenever he got the chance, he would inch away from them when his parent's and Jamie's eyes werent looking, to go explore the new scenery surrounding them. But the many times he did, he failed.

"Bolt! We told you to stay here! Do you WANT to get lost?" his father, Brian, ordered.

"N-no. I was just-" Bolt said but he was cut off by his father.

"Bolt, just stop. Ive had enough of your behavior. When we get back home, you're grounded for a week. No outside time and no toys." Brian strictly told him.

He thought his father was taking it too far. He LOVED his toys. Especially Mr. Carrot.

"But-but Dad!" Bolt begged.

"No butts! Butts are for sitting on. Which youre going to do longer if you dont behave. Now, get over here and join your mother and I for supper." Brian ordered.

"Just let me-" Bolt said, but yet again, was cut off.

"NOW!" Brian barked.

Bolt was frightened by his father's tone of voice, so he obeyed and walked with his father to his mother. Brian told Jessica what happened, and she gave Bolt a look of "Why?".

Bolt went under the camper and cried. This was too much for him.

"Why would he do this? He cant take Mr. Carrot away! Hes my best friend." Bolt thought through his sobs, then he heard his father speaking to his mother.

"I just dont know why hes like this, Jessica." Brian sighed.

Now Bolt had, had enough. His father was mean and unreasonable to him. He got up, grabbed Mr. Carrot, and ran away from the campsite.

"Oh Brian, hes just a puppy. You gotta lighten up a bit." Jessica said.

"I know that. But when I was a pup, I never acted the way he does." Brian replied.

"Times change, and so do we. Just... Give him a little time. Im sure he will straighten out himself. Trust me." Jessica said with a confident smile.

Brian inhaled and exhaled deeply, thinking that his mate was right.

"Alright. Maybe youre right. I guess... I guess I WAS a little hard on him." Brian realized.

"I think you two should make up, and forgive each other." Jessica suggested.

Brian nodded and said, "Yeah, I should talk to him. I hope he didnt take that TOO hard.", and went around the camper to find Bolt.

"Bolt?" he called as he rounded the front corner of the camper.

He wasnt there.

"Bolt, where are you?" he called again, nothing.

He remembered that Bolt had hid under the camper when they came over here, so thats where he looked next.

"Bolt?" Brian called, now starting to get worried.

"Bolt, where are you? Im sorry!" he called again.

"Whats wrong?" Jessica asked as she came around the camper, sensing Brian's nervousness.

"I cant find Bolt." Brian said.

"What do you mean you cant find him?" Jessica asked, a little worried.

"Hes not here!" Brian said, now worried, as he looked everywhere.

"Boltie! Come here baby!" Jessica called to her pup.

But there was no presence or response from the now missing pup.

"Bolt please! This isnt funny!" Brian called.

Nothing.

"Spread out." Jessica said, and thats what they did.

After about five to ten minutes, Brian caught his son's scent.

"Over here! I got his scent!" Brian yelled.

Jessica came running over and let Brian lead the way. They slowly followed the scent until they got to a creek... and the scent lead right into it... There was only one explanation...

"OH MY BABY!" Jessica wailed as she collapsed in tears.

"No! No no no no NO!" Brian yelled, crying also.

They sat there for a few minutes, crying their eyes out, believing that their only pup had gotten washed away in the creek, most likely dead by how fast the current is moving.

"This is all my fault!" Brian sobbed as he picked his head up.

He opened his eyes for a couple seconds to see a distant orange blotch, out of the corner of his eye, along their side of the creek, under a b***.

"Wait! Whats that?!" Brian suddenly asked and ran to the b***.

"What is it?" Jessica asked as she caught up with him.

"Its... Mr. Carrot?" Brian asked.

Jessica took no time and grabbed the toy and held it close to her chest, squeezing it, the toy letting out a squeak.

"My Boltie... Why?" Jessica asked, not caring if Bolt couldnt hear her, through her sobs.

Jamie came over from hearing the yelping and whining.

"Hey guys! What are you doing over here so close to the creek?" he asked.

He then saw something orange, caressed in Jessica's legs and chest. He then heard a squeak come from it. He now realized what was going on, and dropped to his knees, beside the two former parents.

"Oh no..." Jamie said and brought his two companions up into a comforting hug, which they gladly accepted.

They sat there with tears pouring from their eyes for about ten minutes until Jamie spoke up.

"Im so sorry, you guys. I'll make a cross for him and put it in this exact spot. I love both of you, and Bolt... Wherever he may be." Jamie said, let them go, and went back to the campsite to tell his parents what had happened.

"Come on. We better get back." Brian said after he had calmed down a little, and Jessica slowly nodded, putting Mr. Carrot in her mouth as they slowly walked over to camp.

Bolt ran a few hundred meters and came up to a creek. He saw no other way across, but a hollow tree being carried his way by the strong current. He looked back to camp, wondering if what he was doing was right. "Running away." Those words floated around in head until his father came into view. "What do you think youre doing? You need to straighten up! If this is how you think youre going to become a police dog, think again!" Those hurtful words started to overwhelm him. To Bolt, his father was his idol. He was a police dog, part of the K-9 Unit. He has always wanted to grow up just like him. But Bolt was taken out of his thoughts when he saw the tree coming up fast. He shook his thoughts to the side, and got ready to jump.

"Are you ready, Mr. Carrot?" Bolt asked his best friend.

Mr. Carrot only squeaked when Bolt said that, which was normal from him moving his little jaw on it. So, he took that as a yes. Bolt had his landing spot, on the hollow, in sight, and waited for the right time to jump.

"One... Two NOW!" Bolt thought in his head, as he mistimed his count up.

He jumped, but only missed by mere inches. Bolt fell into the water, instinctively, doing the doggy paddle. Waves crashed over him and pushed him up against the hollow. He turned around quickly so he was facing the hollow. He looked up and saw a small branch sticking out the side of it. Bolt tried putting Mr. Carrot up onto the hollow, but it would just fall right back down to him. He knew he had to get up out of the cold water, but he would have to let go of Mr. Carrot to grab onto the branch and pull himself up. Bolt thought for a few seconds and came up with a hurtful decision. He had to let Mr. Carrot go. He didnt want to, but he thought it would be better for his best friend. He had to throw Mr Carrot to safety, on the sandy creek bank.

"Im sorry, Mr Carrot." Bolt thought as he had his eyes closed.

He craned his head to one side, and with all his might, threw Mr. Carrot from his mouth. Thankfully, Mr. Carrot made it PASSED the creek bank, and under a b***. Bolt quickly latched his jaws onto the branch and pulled himself up onto the hollow. He quickly looked back at Mr. Carrot.

"Take care of yourself buddy. I'll come back. I promise." Bolt said and smiled.

He rode the creek for a few minutes until the hollow got wedged in between a few rocks. One side of the tree was close to the other side of the creek than the other, so he went that way. Bolt made a running jump and made it without a scratch. He smiled to himself.

"HA! I'll show him I can survive out here for a few days and come back. Then he'll see Im not a pup anymore!" Bolt thought, referring to his father, although Bolt is only about six months old.

Bolt walked cautiously through the forest, watching, smelling, and listening for and predators that may be near by. He walked for a good 3 miles, and it was already getting dark. He noticed and decided he did enough walking and looked for a place to sleep. He found a spot under an old willow, circled a few times and when he was comfortable, he laid down, and put his head close to his side. Slowly but surely, Bolt dozed off and fell asleep.

Jamie got a couple pieces of wood from out of the back of the truck/camper and made a cross out of them. He carefully painted it white, and wrote on it with black paint "Bolt the Wonderest Pup. We will never forget you, Love Mom and Dad, and Jamie. Mar. 22, 2004". He let it dry for the rest of the day and decided to wait until tomorrow before they leave, to stake it into the soil, where he found Jessica and Brian, along with Mr. Carrot.

NEXT DAY

Bolt woke up when he sensed the outside world getting brighter. He opened one eye, then the other, and stretched yawned. Then his stomach growled. He was hungry.

Bolt got up and took a whiff of the air around him. Nothing out of the ordinary, just nature at its finest. He started walking North, opposite of the creek looking for some breakfast. He didnt find anything for hours until he came up to what looked like an old carcass of an animal. An animal with long legs and antlers. All the meat was stripped of this animal, so all there was left was bones. It didnt smell good, but his stomach was screaming for food. Bolt took a bare rib and broke it off with his mouth. It tasted no where near as good as the food he go back with his family, but this would have to do. He ate 2 ½ ribs until he was satisfied, then started traveling again. Bolt walked and walked and he felt it was getting colder as the day grew older. He walked about 8 miles today, and he was tired. It was getting colder, so he stopped walking and went up to a tree again and circled a few times, then laid down. A few minutes later, he dozed off into a cold, uncomfortable sleep.

Today was the day to go back home, but before they leave, Jamie had something important to do. He grabbed Bolt's cross, which was dry, and left the camper with Brian and Jessica on both sides of him, and Jessica was still holding Mr. Carrot. She held onto it all night, not once letting go of it, through her crying, which Brian stayed up also. They got to the spot where Mr. Carrot was found. Jessica finally let go of Mr. Carrot, right where they found it. She looked up to Jamie and whined, pawing the ground right beside the toy. Jamie understood, but the cross wouldnt fit under the b***. He took out his pocket knife and cut some of the b*** off to be able to stake the cross. He got it cleared just enough for the cross to fit under it. Jamie pushed the cross into the ground. It was tough from the hard soil, but he managed to get it in the ground 7 inches. He stood back a couple feet to see if it looked strait. It was just a hair off, but it was as straight as it was going to get.

Next, he pulled out a photograph of all four of them together on Jamie's bed. It was just a couple weeks after Bolt was born, and he had his eyes open and was happy. As for the rest of them. This was the last picture of Bolt they had taken. Jamie looked at the photograph for a few moments as he let a tear fall from his reddened eyes. He propped it up against the cross with a rock to weigh it down. Now it was Jessica's and Brian's turn. They took each other's collar off, helping eachother, and put them around the cross neatly. All three looked at the memorial of Bolt for a few minutes until Jamie's mother called him over to help pack. He sniffled a bit, then left.

Now the parents were alone. Both were crying and sniffling.

"Oh my Boltie… We miss you, so much." Jessica said through her sobs.

"We love you with all our hearts Bolt. And Im sorry for being so hard on you. I just wanted to see you grow up strong, independent, and smart. But I took it too far… Im so sorry." Brian said as he then broke down crying.

Jessica immediately pulled her mate into a comforting hug and cried on each other's shoulders. This moment only seemed to last a few seconds until Jamie's father called for them. They knew they had to leave, so before going, they both kissed the cross, said, "Goodbye Bolt. We love you.", and walked away slowly with tears still flowing out of their eyes. They got up to the truck, which the door was opened for them, got in, Jamie shut the door, and slowly pulled away, both Jessica and Brian looking out the window, watching as that spot got farther and farther away, until they got on the highway back home, where they could see it no more.

NEXT DAY

Bolt woke up, yawning and stretching out before getting up. He got up and smiled.

"I made it a whole day!" Bolt said proudly, then his stomach started talking again.

"Okay, okay." Bolt said to his empty tummy, and looked for something to eat.

He found a small den. He put his muzzle into the hole and sniffed. Bolt caught something... He had smelled this before... But where? Then he remembered. One day, when his family and him were at home, Bolt went sniffing around the yard, trying to find those long eared, jumping creatures, he had seen before. He found a hole in some brush and sniffed it. But without warning, a rabbit bolted passed his face, causing him to yelp, from the hole. When Bolt got his thoughts straight, he cautiously poked his muzzle in the hole again and took in big whiffs of the scent from the rabbit. After a few moments, he went to his mother and asked what that "thing" was. She had watched his experience with the rabbit from just a few hundred yards away. Jessica told him it was a wild rabbit, and they are hard to catch at his age, which Bolt was only about 3 months old.

Back to reality, Bolt stuck his nose in the hole and sniffed. Then he started to dig. He did both until he could heat something inside the hole.

"Its in there! I know it is!" Bolt said, excitedly.

He kept digging untul he saw a patch of fur shoot farther into the hole. He learned from his father, that the best way to catch a rabbit is to wait until it comes out of the hole, THEN grab it and shake it a few times, while squeezing hard until the rabbit stopped moving. Bolt did as so, and sure enough, the rabbit slowly came out of the hole. When it saw him, it jumped, as did Bolt, and he caught it! He quickly shook the rabbit hard until the rabbit was motionless.

He did it! Bolt's first kill! He was so proud of himself. He picked up the rabbit. It was decent sized. It could feed two of him.

Humphrey manages to stand up

"Now I'm proble going to die" Humphrey says

Humphrey starts to walk slowly

After a few minutes of walking he sees a white dog

Humphrey walks a little faster but trips and falls

Humphrey whines very loudly

The white dog came over and asked

"Are you ok"

"Yea, who are you" Humphrey asked

"I'm bolt, what's your name" bolt says

"I'm Humphrey" Humphrey says

"Well Its nice to meet you, Humphrey! What happened to your paw?" Bolt asked.

"It's broke I think" Humphrey says

"Can I look at it?" Bolt asked nicely.

"Please don't touch it" Humphrey says

"I wont." Bolt promised.

Humphrey lifted his paw for Bolt to see. it was swollen all around. Most likely broken.

"I think it is." Bolt said sadly.

"Can you help me" Humphrey asked

"Sure. Where do you live?" Bolt asked.

Right then and there, Humphrey hid his face as he shed a tear. And Bolt knew he hit a soft spot.

Humphrey quickly said tring not to think about it "were do you live"

"In Montana." he responded.

"Your a long way from there" Humphrey says

"I am." Bolt said with a smile.

"So, what do you want to do now? Oh! Are you hungry? I have almost half a rabbit stashed for later, but you can have it!" Bolt said, as he was always taught to share.

"I'm not that hungrey, and how did you get here" Humphrey asked

"Oh, okay. I came with my family. They're on the other side of the creek. But Im not going back for a while." Bolt replied.

"Ok do you want to do" Humphrey asked

"I want to get you to someone who knows how to help your paw. My person, Jamie, knows." Bolt said.

"Ok let's go" Humphrey says

"Do you want me to carry you?" Bolt asked.

"No I can walk" Humphrey says

Humphrey gets up and walks on 3 legs

Bolt feels the need to help and walks beside him in case Humphrey falls over.

3 hours later

"I wonder what my dad will say when I show up." Bolt asked himself, out loud.

"Why would the leave you anyways" Humphrey asked

"My dad got mad at me. And he wouldnt stop complaining about how Im not like he was as a pup. So I got sick of it, and left, to show him that I dont need to be raised like he was to be like him." Bolt said with a smile.

6 hours later

"Oh, what is that over there" Humphrey says

"I dont know. The creek is down, we can just walk across. But wait, that will be really hard for you." Bolt said.

"I got it" Humphrey says

"You sure?" Bolt asked, his head tilted to the side.

"Yea" Humphrey says

"Alright." Bolt said, then they started to cross the creek.

Humphrey was taking it slow, with Bolt on his lame side, just in case. Humphrey stumbled once, and Bolt caught him. Humphrey said nothing, and kept walking. hey now made it to the other side. And Bolt's eyes went wide with excitement and joy.

"MR CARROT! YOURE ALIVE!" Bolt said and tackled the toy, picking it up in his mouth and chewing on it, which made the toy squeak.

"I missed you too." Bolt said.

"Um bolt what's this it's got your name on it" Humphrey says

Bolt stopped playing with Mr. Carrot and looked at what Humphrey was talking about. Once he saw it, his eyes went wide with shock, as he dropped the toy. It was a white cross with black writing. Then he read it out loud.

"Bolt the Wonderest Pup. We will never forget you, Love Mom and Dad, and Jamie. Mar. 22, 2004." Bolt said in shock.

"But... But Im alive! I am, arent I, Humphrey?" Bolt asked, not taking his eyes off the cross.

"Um yeah your alive" Humphrey says

"But I dont-" Bolt said, then he looked at the two collars and the photo.

He recognized the collars as they are his mother's and father's, and the photo. Then it hit him. He figured out why these are here. They think he's dead after what happened a couple days ago. Bolt quickly looked over to where he last saw the camper. It was gon. He ran over to where the campsite was set up. No sign of them.

"Mom? Dad? Where are you guys?" Bolt yelled frantically.

There was no response. He knew what happened. He was left behind, his parents thinking that he's dead. Bolt broke down crying.

"Bolt I know what your feeling" Humphrey says

"NO! You dont know! I just lost my mom and dad! They left, thinking Im dead!" Bolt snapped, with tears streaming down his muzzle.

"WILL YOU THINK THATS BAD I JUST SAW MY MOM GET KILLED" Humphrey says then takes off running on 3 three legs

"NO! Humphrey dont go! Youre all I have left to a friend, even." Bolt yelled, chasing after him, now knowing why he has been so sad.

Humphrey was running then a tranquilizer dart hits him in the side and he falls hard on the ground

Bolt saw Humphrey suddenly fall and goes up to him.

"Humphrey? Humphrey wake up!" Bolt begged then a dart hit him in the butt also.

"Ouch! Man these mosquitoes are hoooorrrriiiiblllllle tooonnnnnnniiiiigggghhhhhht." Bolt said as he fell to the ground also.

Bolt and Humphrey wake up in a cage

"Ugh." Bolt mumbled.

"Where are we" Humphrey asked

"I dont know. Someplace dark." Bolt said.

Then the truck hits a bump and they hit something hard, surrounding them.

"AH OW! Id say we're in a box!" Bolt shouted.

"Who's there" another wolve asked out side the box as he opened

"Who's to know?" Bolt asked.

**A/N: We are just taking a break from CRAZY ADVENTURE, and decided to make a new one. The first story will continue. Its just on pause.**

**SO! How do yall like it so far? Let us know in reviews! Thanks yall!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW LIFE CHAPTER 2**

"Leader of the Western Pack." Winston said.

He looked inside and saw the pups. Bolt showed no fear and looked back.

"Im Bolt. This here is my friend, Humphrey." Bolt said.

Humphrey passed out and went limp.

"Then come out." Winston said.

"HA! Nice try! You arent taking us, weirdo." Bolt said, smartly.

"Fine." Winston said.

He unlocked the cage door by wiggling the handle and opened it.

"YOU STAY BACK!" Bolt yelled and bit down on Winston's nose.

"Ah! Damn it!" Winston yelped and rubbed his schnoz' with his paw.

"If you two come with me, youll get food and a place to live." Winston said.

"I dont know if we can trust you." Bolt said as Humphrey woke up.

"My leg..." Humphrey said weakly and gripped his leg with his paws.

"My wife is a healer." Winston said.

"Let's go." Humphrey said, about to pass out again.

Winston grabs them and sets them on his back, then takes off to his den.

"Eve. I found two puppies in a cage. This one needs to be looked at." Winston said, setting Humphrey in front of her.

Kate and Lily walk up to them.

"Hi! Who are you?" Bolt asked the two female pups that came up, as he smiled at them.

"I'm Kate and this is my sister Lily." Kate said.

"Kate." Humphrey said, weakly.

"Nice to meet yall. Im Bolt." Bolt said.

"You too. Who are you?" Kate asked Humphrey.

"I'm Humphrey." Humphrey said.

"Okay. Humphrey, you can get up now." Eve said.

Humphrey stood up and put some weight on his leg. It didnt hurt.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Humphrey asked, amazed.

"It's not hard to fix puppy bones. Your's just came out of place, so I popped them back in without you noticing." Eve explained.

"Thanks for helping my friend." Bolt thanked.

"Youre welcome." Eve said.

"So, Kate. What is it like here?" Humphrey asked.

Bolt decided to let Humphrey talk to the girls, so he went and talked to the adults. He told them what had happened to both him and Humphrey. He had a sad look on his face, but sucked it up, like his father taught him.

"Uh... I think it's kind of boring, actually." Kate said.

"Oh." Humphrey replied.

"Where are your parents?" Kate asked.

Humphrey slowly started to cry. Bolt heard him and went over to comfort him. Then Winston and Eve walk over.

"What did you do to him?" Eve asked.

"Nothing! I-I just asked him a question." Kate said.

"Humphrey, whats wrong?" Lily asked.

"Please, leave me alone." Humphrey said.

"Just do what he says, or he'll snap." Bolt said.

"But, what about your dad?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. After I saw my mom get attacked, I ran away." Humphrey said, staring at Kate.

"I'm just scared. I don't know what happened to my dad. I hope he's okay, even though he was mean to me." Humphrey said.

"Can you protect him? I cant by myself." Bolt asked Winston and Eve.

"Of course. You two can live here." Eve said.

"I can show you around, if you want." Kate offered.

"Thanks." Bolt and Humphrey said in unison.

"But I want to go back for a couple things." Bolt said.

"Okay. I will go with you." Winston said.

"I think I'm going to stay." Humphrey said.

"Thank you, sir. And Im sorry I thought you were a puppy predator. And that I bit you." Bolt apologized.

"It's okay." Winston said.

"When can we leave?" Bolt asked.

"We can now, if you want." Winston replied.

"Okay." Bolt said, and they left.

"Humphrey, where are you from?" Kate asked.

"I'm not sure." Humphrey said.

On the way down the hill from the den, Bolt got different looks from other wolves. Most were confused and unsure from adult males, the adult females didn't mind, and all the pups just stared at him, curiously.

"Sir, are they looking at me?" Bolt asked.

"They haven't seen a pup like you before." Winston said.

"Really?" Bolt asked as they made it out of the valley.

"Yeah. You are a wolf, arent you?" Winston asked.

"No. I was supposed to be a police dog when I got older." Bolt said.

"Okay. I wonder how Humphrey broke his leg?" Winston asked.

"I think he tripped over a tree root or something." Bolt said.

"Oh. That makes sense. So where are we going?" Winston asked.

"To the other side of the creek." Bolt whined.

"Okay." Winston said.

After about 30 minutes of walking in silence, Bolt thought it was too quiet and decided to start a conversation.

"Back at where you live, are there any places that I can exercise? I came here on a vacation trip, and I was still training...with my dad." Bolt said.

"And exercising helps get my mind off things." he added.

"Yeah, I can show you them sometime." Winston said.

"Okay, thanks." Bolt said.

"You're welcome." Winston replied.

After about four hours of walking and other small conversations, they finally made it to the creek. Bolt saw some rocks sticking out of the water and hopped on them to get across, with Winston following. They walked up along the creek bank for about a mile, until they finally made it.

"So, your parents left you?" Winston asked, looking at the cross, not sure how Bolt would reply.

Bolt sniffled.

"Yeah. And they don't know Im alive. They left thinking that Im dead. I never should've left!" Bolt cried.

"Wait, you ran away?" Winston asked, confused.

"Yeah. Its all my fault!" Bolt said through his sobs.

"Its okay, Bolt. What are we doing here?" Winston asked, as Bolt calmed down.

"Hold on a sec'." Bolt said, and he went to the cross.

He took his collar off and took his parents collars, and slipped them on. They were a little loose, but he would grow into them. He then grabbed the photo of him, Jessica, Brian, and Jamie, and shoved it between his neck and the two collars. Finally, he took his collar, and put it over the cross. He sat there for a moment, thinking. Bolt summed up his thoughts and turned to Winston.

"Okay, Im ready. Let's go." Bolt said.

Four hours later, theywalked in as Eve was talking to Lily. Kate was sleeping next to Humphrey, who was also sleeping.

"Looks like Humphrey and Kate are tired." Winston said.

"Yeah." Eve said.

Bolt went over to the other side of the den, pulls out the photo, and looks at it.

"I miss you guys. Im so sorry I left." Bolt whispered.

Kate shifts around and lays her head on Humphreys paw, then they both woke up.

"Hello." Humphrey said.

"Hi." Kate said back.

"Oh, I think they like each other." Winston said.

"Is Humphrey an Alpha or an Omega?" Eve asked.

"I don't know. Let's find out." Winston said.

"Humphrey, can you come over here for a second?" Winston asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Humphrey said and walked over.

"Are you an Alpha or an Omega?" Winston asked.

"Omega." Humphrey said, simply.

"Okay. You can go back and play with Kate." Eve said.

"Sir?" Bolt asked Winston.

"Yes, Bolt?" Winston asked.

"Where's that place you said I can exercise?" Bolt asked.

"I will show you tomorrow. Its almost dark out." Winston said.

Bolt sighed.

"Okay. What do we do now? Im bored." Bolt said.

"We all should to go to sleep." Winston said.

"Okay." Bolt said, and walked out of the den to sleep outside.

"Can I sleep in here?" Humphrey asked.

"Of course." Winston replied.

Humphrey goes and lays in the corner. Kate goes to her spot so does Lily.

About a few hours in the night, Winston woke up to see Humphrey, moving around like he was having a nightmare.

"Kate." Winston whispered.

"Ugh... Yeah, Dad?" Kate asked, now half awake.

"Go sleep with Humphrey." Winston said.

Kate looked at Humphrey, who was moving around, having a bad dream. Kate gets up and takes her blanket (a piece of cloth) and lays it on Humphrey and her, then falls back to sleep.

NEXT DAY

Bolt woke up with an uncomfortable start. About six male pups were surrounding him, just staring at him.

"Uh, can I help you?" Bolt asked.

"Do you think he's from the Eastern Pack?" one asked.

That one was Hutch.

"Probably. Get up." another pup ordered.

That one was Cando. Bolt stood up.

"Why are you here?" Cando demanded an answer.

"I was found by Winston." Bolt said.

"You don't belong here." Cando said.

"The leaders dont mind." Bolt said.

"I don't care. Leave." Cando ordered.

"No." Bolt said simply.

The other pups gasped.

"Nobody says "No" to me." Cando said.

"Well I just did. Now leave me alone." Bolt said, then got up and turned around to leave.

"NOT so fast!" Cando said, and grabbed Bolt's collars with his teeth.

"Let. Me. Go." Bolt ordered.

He let go, but didn't let him walk away. He just walked right in front of Bolt.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Cando asked.

"This." Bolt said and flipped Cando on his back, snarling in his face.

Eve woke up to the sound of snarling outside of the den, so she quickly went to see who it was.

"What's going on out here?" Eve demanded, once she saw the two pups fighting.

"He's trying to beat me up!" Cando said in an innocent voice.

"WHAT!? You wouldnt leave me alone!" Bolt argued.

"Bolt, get off him. Cando and the others, go home. I'll talk to your parents later." Eve demanded.

All the pups obeyed, and went home. Cando was the last to leave. He quickly grabbed Bolt and whispered in his ear, "This isn't over." And left with a smile on his face.

"Bolt, can I talk to you for a moment?" Eve asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Bolt said.

She lead Bolt away from the den a little ways.

"Bolt, fighting with the members of the same pack is not tolerable." Eve said in a serious tone.

"But he-" Bolt started, but Eve cut him off.

"I don't care who did what first, of even how it started. But when you feel threatened by of of your own pack, you just walk away. If this happens again and Winston or I find out about it, you will be banished from the pack immediately. That's just Pack Law. Understand?" Eve asked.

"But I-" Bolt said, but was cut off again.

"Is that understood?" Eve asked more serious.

Bolt sighed.

"Yes, ma'am." Bolt gave up and said.

"Good. Now, breakfast is in the den. Come eat." Eve said and left, with Bolt following behind, into the den..

"Hey, Bolt." Humphrey called.

"What?" Bolt said with attitude, trying to forget what had just happened.

"Someone is not in the mood to talk." humphrey said.

"No, Im fine. What do you need?" Bolt asked in a fake, happier tone.

"Bolt, come on. I know something's wrong." Humphrey said.

"Im fine!" Bolt repeated, but let out an angered tone.

"Nope. I don't believe you." Humphrey said.

"Leave me alone!" Bolt said and lunged at Humphrey as a warning, teeth bared, stopping right in front of him.

"You don't scare me." humphrey said.

"Humphrey stop!" Lily shouted.

"Both of you, quit!" Winston demanded.

Bolt was so mad right now. He took his right paw and swiped Humphrey acrossed the face, blood dripping from the abrasions he left.

"You stupid dog!" Humphrey yelled.

He jumped and put four cuts from his claws down Bolt's side, knocking him over.

Bolt got back up and tackled Humphrey, going for the neck. Just as Bolt's jaws were fit around Humphrey's neck, Eve stepped in.

"GOD DAMN IT YOU TWO! STOP!" Eve shouted and grabbed the two, carried them outside and dropped the on the stone ledge, both letting out an "OOF!" grunt.

Humphrey stood up and bit Bolt's leg, causing it to bleed. Bolt went back at him and bit his shoulder, which now bled. Eve got sick of it and shoved the two away from each other, causing them two to roll backwards a few times.

"YOU TWO, STOP IT NOW!" Eve shouted, now outraged.

"I hate you, Humphrey!" Bolt said and ran away in anger.

Humphrey calmed down and realized his pain and got dizzy, then fell off the ledge, which was about a 8 foot drop. Eve also calmed down, and went for Humphrey. Bolt just ran. He ran through the valley, until he ran into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" the pup said.

It was Cando.

"I hope youre leaving, you worthless dog." he said.

Bolt had, had enough of him. He went up to Cando and bit down on his leg, hard enough that he broke it. Cando yelped and Bolt kicked him to finish him off, then fled. He ran all the way out of the valley.

"Get Bolt..." Humphrey whispered, weakly to Eve.

"No. Youre in worse condition. We'll deal with him later." Eve said and picked Humphrey up and brought him into the den.

"I don't care. Go get Bolt." Humphrey said.

"Winston, can you go find him?" Eve asked nicely.

"Yeah." Winston said and he left the den.

Winston ran and followed the way the blood dripped on the ground went. By now, Bolt was at the edge of a cliff, crying.

"Nobody cares about me! Why did I even come here? I just hurt two pups. Now I wont even be accepted there by anybody now." Bolt sobbed.

Then he got a thought. A way to end this all. Bolt stood at the edge of the cliff and looked down. It was a good 30 feet down. And he felt it was best.

"Im sorry everyone." Bolt said and he walked off.

UNKNOWN POV

I was just walking down the path I normally did in the afternoon. I stopped and got a drink. But when I picked my head up, I saw something unusual.

"Why would someone be standing so close to the edge of the- OH MY GOD!" I yelled.

This white wolf just walked off the edge of the cliff! And they fell and fell. It got close to the bottom and I heard crunching of tree branches and a thump.

My heart started racing and I ran to where I heard the thump.

"Oh my god! Dont be dead!" I thought.

**END OF CHAPTER 2 **

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW AND REME****M****BER TO**** TELL US HOW WE ARE DOING, PLEASE.**


End file.
